


Рука помощи

by vicious_child



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicious_child/pseuds/vicious_child
Summary: Юри переживает перед своими первыми международными соревнованиями с Виктором в качестве тренера. Виктор пытается привести его в порядок и делает это далеко не самым типичным для тренера способом.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 8





	Рука помощи

Юри выглядит невероятно измотанным. Синяки под глазами и измученный взгляд явно дают понять, что он за ночь и глаз не сомкнул. Попытка Виктора заставить своего подопечного поспать ту кроху времени перед началом соревнований обернулась неудачей. Тревожащие мысли настолько захватили Юри, что тот, кажется, уже и не думает продолжать бороться за проход в финал. Такое нервное состояние ожидаемо от совсем юных фигуристов, впервые выступающих на международных соревнованиях, но никак не от профессионального спортсмена. Подобный настрой никогда не был характерен для Виктора, и потому ему трудно понять чужие переживания, что ставит его в крайне неудобное положение. Как тренеру Виктору необходимо незамедлительно привести своего подопечного в порядок, иначе тот рискует вовсе не выйти на лед, поставив под удар все, чего они так стремились достичь. Только дело в том, что Виктор понятия не имеет, как это сделать. 

Виктор поднимает взгляд на Юри. Тот оперся о стену и нервно качается из стороны в сторону, словно пытаясь таким образом отвлечься и успокоиться. Юри слишком напряжен. Он слишком много думает. Виктор почти слышит навязчивые мысли, роем жужжащие в его голове. Так дело не пойдет. Юри необходимо срочно расслабиться и отпустить себя, отбросить все эти пустые навязчивые мысли. И, кажется, Виктор догадывается, как ему в этом помочь.

До выступления Юри у них есть еще полчаса. Этого времени вполне хватит, чтобы осуществить задуманное.  
Виктор подходит к качающемуся Юри, хватает его за руку и настойчиво тянет вглубь коридора в сторону уборной. 

— Пошли.

Виктору не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы осознавать, в каком замешательстве сейчас находится Юри. Но тот совершенно не сопротивляется и идет за ним, и потому Виктор оставляет всякие объяснения. Они доходят до уборной, и Виктор толкает Юри в одну из кабинок, заходит следом и запирает дверь, оставляя их наедине.

— Юри, что с тобой? Ты сегодня сам не свой, — начинает Виктор, скрестив на груди руки, и хмуро глядит на своего вялого подопечного.

— Я — я знаю. Я не спал и — я так волнуюсь. Прости! 

Юри закрывает лицо руками и громко мычит.

Виктор тихо вздыхает. У него была мысль спросить у Якова, как в подобной ситуации должен поступать тренер. Но уже тогда что-то подсказывало ему, что его советы ему бы вряд ли помогли. Юри совсем не обычный подопечный, которого могут утешить мотивирующие речи, а отношения между ними куда сложней отношений тренера и спортсмена. Куда интимней. И потому действовать нужно совсем иначе.

Виктор берет руки Юри в свои и осторожно отводит их от лица. В карих глазах стоят слезы.

— Ну же. Тебе не стоит так сильно переживать. В конце концов, это же не первое твое выступление.

— Да. Но это мое первое выступление с _тобой,_ Виктор. Я боюсь. Боюсь, что если я не пройду в Гран-при, то ты уйдешь. И тогда окажется, что ты зря пропустил сезон, потратив время на такого неудачника, как я!

Виктор скользит рукой по шее Юри до затылка, мягко надавливает, приближая его лицо к себе, и заглядывает ему в глаза.

— Ты вовсе не неудачник, Юри. Ты самый удивительный человек из всех, кого я встречал. В этом мире мало людей, которые могут заворожить толпу так, как это делаешь ты. Мало людей, которые могут заворожить _меня._

Виктор мягко накрывает губы Юри своими и спустя несколько секунд отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию.

— Виктор?

Юри смущен, на его щеках проступает румянец. Он выглядит прекрасно.

— Да? 

— Что ты делаешь?

— Пытаюсь сделать тебе приятно, чтобы ты отвлекся и перестал волноваться.

— О — ладно.

— У меня получается?

Юри коротко кивает в ответ.

— Да.

— Тогда я продолжу.

Виктор вновь целует Юри, на этот раз чуть более настойчиво. Он проводит языком по чужим губам, ощущая вкус геля, которым сам же их и намазал. Углубляет поцелуй, когда Юри открывает рот, и шумно вдыхает от накатившего возбуждения. 

Это их далеко не первый раз, но для Виктора каждый последующий становится только лучше предыдущего. Юри с каждым разом все больше раскрывается перед ним, а Виктор с благодарностью принимает его, действуя всегда осторожно, замечая малейшую реакцию со стороны Юри и наслаждаясь ей. 

Свободной рукой Виктор медленно скользит по груди Юри, пока не опускается до резинки его штанов.

— Я хочу помочь тебе расслабиться, Юри, — шепчет Виктор, разорвав поцелуй. — Чтобы ты отбросил все навязчивые мысли, что заполнили твою голову. Я хочу помочь тебе разрядиться. Я могу это сделать, Юри. Ты позволишь мне?

Юри возбужден куда больше его. Его лицо залилось краской, а сам он сбивчиво дышит. На штанах проступает характерный бугорок.

— Да, — едва слышно отвечает Юри, не отводя от Виктора взгляд.

— Прости, я тебя не расслышал.

Юри хватает его за галстук и тянет на себя.

— Да, Виктор. Сделай это.

Виктор улыбается и коротко кивает, а после вновь вовлекает Юри в очередной неспешный, но от этого не менее чувственный, поцелуй. Виктор приспускает с Юри штаны и берет в руку его наполовину возбужденный член. Он чувствует, как шумно в этот же момент выдыхает Юри, но поцелуй не разрывает. Виктор начинает медленно двигать рукой вдоль ствола, не забывая ласкать рот Юри и отмечать каждый отклик его тела на свои действия.

Виктор не врал, когда говорил Юри о том, какой он уникальный человек. И не только как фигурист. Безусловно, Виктору нравится внимание публики, и он искренне рад каждому поклоннику. Но далеко не каждому он позволяет заполучить свое сердце. В юности у него хватало романтических интриг, но чем старше он становился, тем осторожнее пускал людей в свою жизнь. После последних отношений, закончившихся его разбитым сердцем, Виктор думал о том, чтобы вовсе закрыться в себе и больше никогда не раскрывать ни перед кем душу более, чем того требует его карьера. Но в его жизнь совершенно внезапно ворвался очаровательный японский фигурист, и Виктор понял, что не способен противиться его сладкому плену. Его язык тела, его харизма, пусть и не такая очевидная, как у Виктора; его способность из раза в раз удивлять… Когда Юри на льду, Виктор не может отвести от него взгляд. 

Виктор ощущает, что Юри на грани, и разрывает поцелуй, принимаясь быстро ласкать его, не отводя взгляда от его лица. В какой-то момент Юри замирает, сильнее сжимает в руке галстук и с тихим стоном кончает ему в руку. Виктор улыбается и наклоняется, чтобы чмокнуть Юри в уголок губ.

— Вижу, тебе полегчало, — отмечает Виктор, и лезет чистой рукой во внутренний карман, чтобы достать салфетки.

Юри кивает и отпускает галстук, заваливаясь на стенку кабинки. В оглушающей тишине слышится его дыхание.

Виктор вручает Юри упаковку салфеток, достает одну и принимается вытирать с руки семя.

— В таком случае, жду тебя через пять минут на месте, — он выбрасывает салфетку в унитаз и поворачивается к двери. — И да, Юри, — тише дополняет Виктор, остановившись. — Если сегодня ты выйдешь на подиум, вечером в отеле я помогу ощутить тебе нечто большее, чем легкую разрядку. 

С этими словами Виктор уходит из кабинки. Он моет руки у раковины и направляется обратно в комнату ожидания. Виктор знает, что Юри займет призовое место. И не только в отборочных соревнованиях. В этом он даже не сомневается.


End file.
